Salut beau gosse
by IlenaT
Summary: Molly a un secret, c'est un ancien agent secret . Elle a démissionné à la suite d'une bavure d'un de ses collègues. Une de ses ancienne amie a été mandaté pour la re-embaucher car le gouvernement suspect une attaque terroriste . Sherlolly et Mycroft/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voici ma nouvelle histoire en coopération avec Lizzie Marie Fourmi ma bêta :-)

Bien sur, c'est toujours du Sherlolly car oui, j'aime ce couple qui n'existera jamais dans la série :'(

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier un peu mieux que Lien unique ( Elle n'est pas finie, je vous rassure!)

donc Voici ma 2 secondes histoire

Enjoy ! ;-)

* * *

Debout dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Sherlock observait sans enthousiasme les décorations de Noël qui avait envahi l'espace de travail des médecins. Il devait statuer sur un nouveau cas et en était réduit à attendre que Molly ai finie sa paperasse pour enfin accéder à la morgue. Voyant que son frère commençait à perdre patience, Mycroft tendit à Sherlock une cigarette et lui dit :

**"La seule et unique !"**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Joyeux noël !"**

Sherlock prit la cigarette et rétorqua à son frère

**"Fumer dans les espaces publics, ce n'est pas interdit par la loi ?" **

Mycroft donna son briquet à Sherlock. Au moment où il allait répondre quelque chose, la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille. Celle-ci était habillée avec une robe large qui lui arrivait aux cuisses et une grosse ceinture était positionnée sur sa taille. Elle portait des bottes montantes et marron. Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés et ondulés et ses oreilles étaient serties de boucles rondes en or.

Ouvrant les 2 battants, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée de la morgue. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se retourna et fit un clin d'œil aux deux Holmes et déclara de sa voix haute et claire :

**"Salut beau gosse...Pas bien de fumer dans un endroit public !"**

La porte se referma sur elle. Les deux Holmes étaient stupéfaits. Ébahi, Sherlock lança :

**"Elle parlait à qui ?"**

**"Surement a toi mon cher frère."**

**"Pour la cigarette, à nous deux de toute évidence."**

Ils eurent à peine le temps de continuer leur discussion qu'ils entendirent Molly hurler haut et fort :

**"A la retraite, Séréna !"**

A la seconde suivante, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une Molly furieuse qui se dirigea vers la sortie. A sa suite, la fameuse Serena qui la poursuivait et qui, au passage, fit de nouveau un clin d'œil aux Holmes.

Elle courut après Molly et cria

**"Juste une dernière fois et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé"**

**"Oublie, je ne rempilerai pas !"**

Les deux battants de la porte se refermèrent sur les deux jeunes filles laissant un Sherlock et Mycroft hébétés.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le 2 eme chapitre de l'histoire, vous allez voir que celle-ci est un peu chaotique vers la fin mais dans le chapitre 3, vous comprendrez tout.

Je remercie tout les followers et les reviewers :-)

Et un tout grand merci à Lizzi, ma bêta.

Enjoy!

* * *

Molly marchait d'un pas furieux dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et elle était toujours poursuivie par Séréna .

Elles arrivèrent devant les vestiaires, Molly enleva sa tunique et se tourna vers Séréna pour l'apostropher violemment

« Ca va faire sept ans maintenant que j'essaye de me faire oublier et toi, tu débarques comme si de rien n' était »

- Je ne suis que le messager.

- Dans le temps, on tuait les messagers quand ils apportaient des mauvaises nouvelles. »

Séréna soupira : « Ecoute, ce n'est pas de mon fait, ils ont pensé a toi car tu n'es pas connu de leurs services.

- Et qui est ce terroriste ? »

- Ivan Kurstov...tous ce que je te demande, c'est d'accepter de retourner au QG et tu pourras leurs dire que tu n'accepte pas. »

- Laisse moi deviner, il y a une voiture qui nous attend en bas ? »

- Oui dit-elle tout penaude. »

Molly poussa un énorme soupir et toisa Séréna avant de dire :

« Ok, j'irai mais qu'ils ne me forcent pas la mains sinon ça va aller très mal »

Séréna frémit devant le regard noir de Molly…Elle sortirent de l'hôpital et entrèrent dans la voiture qui les attendaient . Une fois arrivée au QG, Molly se remémora ses cinq années de bons et loyaux services. Elle avait été repérer par un agent, son mentor quand elle avait 19 ans et pendant 4 ans elle avait adoré jouer les espionnes. Il s'est avéré qu'elle était plutôt douée dans l'art de l'espionnage et des combats. Mais, un jour funeste, elle avait fait la connaissance de Marc Delanay, ils s'étaient plu dès le premierregard et ils avaient filé le grand amour pendant 1 an. Puis il avait été tuer lors d'une banale mission de reconnaissance et cette erreur était due au partenaire de Marc qui n'avait pas fait correctement son travail . Le cœur brisé et l'envie de revanche s'installant en elle, elle avait alors démissionné et était retourné vers ses premières amours,la médecine légale. Quelque années plus tard, elle avait connu Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant , et de nouveau, son coeur avait recommencé a battre.

La voiture arriva devant un immense bâtiment a l'extrémité de la ville, officiellement, c'était les impôts qui avaient élus domicile mais officieusement, c'était bien une agence anti-terrorisme qui était présente.

Elles passèrent devant un dédale de couloirs tous aussi sombre les uns des autres, après plusieurs minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent devant une porte qui semblait assez lourde et faite d'un bois assez foncé, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme avec un air assez sévère mais qui n'enlevait rien a son charme naturel.

Molly pénétra a la suite de Séréna dans la pièce ou trônait un grand bureau de plusieurs mètres, beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà présentes, plusieurs se levèrent pour saluer chaleureusement Molly.

Molly reconnue bientôt presque tous ses anciens collègues. Un jeune homme arriva prés d'elle et la serra dans ses bras

« Molly, quelle joie de te revoir dit-il en lui souriant

-Toi aussi Vlad, lui souriant a son tour.

Vlad était le meilleur ami de Marc du temps ou il était encore ami, il n'était pas présent quand celle-ci s'était fait tuer et ne le sut que quelques jours plus tard, Molly entendit un raclement de gorge et regarda d'ou il venait, il venait de l'homme qui était sorti a leur arrivée, il fit signe a Molly et Séréna de prendre place, ce qu'elles firent.

« Agent Hooper, on vous a demandé de venir car nous avons un probleme avec le marchand d'arme Dimitri Pavlov et Ivan Kurstov »

- Séréna m'en a parlé »

- Nous vous avons fait venir car il ne vous connait pas et aussi vous étes la plus apte à cette mission »

- Pourtant, je pensais avoir été claire...Je suis à la retraite »

- Nous vous demandons juste de revenir pour cette mission et après nous vous laisserons tranquille...Votre amitié avec le détective consultant nous est précieuse »

- Vous voulez envoyer Sherlock ? »

- S'il le souhaite »

- Très bien...Briefer moi »

- Nos avons un homme infiltré dans le cercle très fermé de Dimitri Pavlov, au début, nous le laissions tranquille car ses actions n'était pas très importante, jusqu'a i mois »

- Il commence a être plus gourmand ? »

- Il vend ses armes au terroriste Ivan Kurstov »

- Je vois et comme vous le traquez depuis des années, avoir une taupe est bénéfique...Et j'interviens ou ? »

- Vous allez être introduite dans son cercle grâce a notre agent infiltré »

- Et comment ? »

- Vous allez vous faire passer par des acquéreurs et c'est la que les Holmes interviennent»

- Laissez moi deviner...Le fait que son frère soit au gouvernement fait bien les choses non ? »

- Exactement »

- Mais ils ne savent pas qui je suis et je n'ai pas…

- C'est la que j'entre en jeu » coupa Séréna.

« Cest-a-dire ?

- Le patron va demander de l'aide à beau gosse, et on va lui demander l'aide de son frère, vous allez vous faire passer pour des mariés !»

Molly cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! Marié avec Sherlock ? Mais…Bon…ce n'était pas si mal, elle aurait pu tomber pire, mais elle se doutait de cet aspect du plan n'allait guère plaire au détective.

- Ok pour le plan mais il y a un souci.

- Lequel ?

- Comment ils vont arriver a me choisir ? »

- Le patron va leurs dire ce qu'ils doivent faire et comme tu es la seule amie féminine de leur groupe.

- Donc Ils penseront a moi » fini Molly

« De mon coté, je suis une militaire étrangère et je suis… »

Molly l'interrompit :

« -Militaire ?

- Dossier falsifié...Bref, je disais, militaire donc je peux me défendre, je suis en vacances chez toi, les Holmes viendront pour te demander et je serais la, (on parlera de quelques blessure quand ils entendrons et bien ils me demanderont. »)

- Plan assez moyen.

- Tu en as un autre ?

- Je pense bien que oui...j'aime bien l'idée du dossier falsifié...Donc nous appelons Mycroft pour qu'il puisse prendre contact avec sherlock, nous specifions que Séréna doit participer a cette mission , on lui enverra ton dossier. Au faite, pourquoi Séréna ne peut-elle pas aller avec Sherlock ? »

- Car il faut 2 couples »

- Génial, donc vous expliquez a Sherlock et Mycroft tout ce qu'il faut et il viendront me demander »

- Mouais.

- C'est quand meme un peu mieux que le votre»

- Ou comment se faire manipuler

- Tu peux parler »

Leur chef approuva le plan de Molly, une fois le briefing terminé, Molly et Séréna partirent chacune dans une direction différente.

* * *

Donc oui, vous avez pu le constater, Sherlock n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais patience il arrivera bien vite ;-) .


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Je tenais a m'excuser du retard de la fic mais qui dit juillet et août, dit aussi vacances xD

Et de nouveau, merci a mes reviewers et followers

* * *

Molly regardait la pendule au mur en poussant un soupir d'impatience, elle se demandait quand Sherlock allait venir lui en parler et elle se posait la question depuis quatre jours environs. Séréna l'avait appelé quelques jours plus tôt, lui annonçant que le plan était mis en route et qu'il fallait qu'elle attende.

Le dossier falsifié de Séréna avait été envoyé à Mycroft avec un changement capital dans celui-ci, la falsification avait donné des données très intéressantes. D'après lui, Séréna était une militaire accomplie aux services des français et des anglais, elle faisait souvent des missions sous couverture et elle les réussissait plutôt bien.

Molly quant à elle, devait jouer le rôle de la femme de Sherlock aka Bruce Spencer, marchand d'arme et assassin à ses heures perdues. D'après le dossier que Séréna lui avait remis avant de partir, Sherlock devait essayer d'entrer dans le club de Dimitri Pavlov et en se faisant arrêter, d'initier les négociations entre lui et Ivan Kurstov, terroriste de son état.

Les chefs de Molly et Séréna avaient aussi demandé à Mycroft Holmes de faire parti de l'opération, Sa maîtrise de la langue slave étant un atout.

Molly regardait dans son microscope en pensant à la vie qu'elle allait mener pendant un certain temps, car bien sûr, aucunes informations n'avaient précisé sur ce cas.

« Bon réfléchissons se disait Molly en posant son stylo Bic à côté de la feuille de calcul, je serais donc Beverly Spencer, femme de Bruce. Je suis au courant des activités de mon mari mais n'y prend pas part, Mycroft sera le mari de Séréna qui seront respectivement Luc et Kenzi (Mackenzie) Pumberly. Nous les connaissons depuis un bout de temps et »

Ses pensées avaient été interrompues par un Sherlock Holmes qui semblait être là depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Sherlock ? Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu » dit-elle troublée et légèrement rouge.

Sherlock la toisa et lança d'une voix calme

« -J'ai vu !

-Je pensais à mes calculs », mais elle fut interrompue d'une manière assez déplaisante

« Ennuyeux » le mot claqua comme une grosse gifle, Molly eut un air contrit et déclara en soupirant

« Si vous voulez des morceaux de corps, il va falloir attendre un peu que je finisse ça.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour des morceaux de corps

-Oh, et pourquoi alors ? Dit- elle En se tordant les doigts nerveusement

-Je reviens de chez mon cher frère

-Intéressant, voilà qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet se dit-elle, vous n'allez jamais chez votre frère » ajouta t'elle malicieusement

« Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie...apparemment le gouvernement à besoin de nous pour une affaire délicate.

-Une affaire délicate, c'est le cas de le dire,,, » Ce n'était pas la voix de Sherlock qu'elle entendit mais celle de Mycroft, Molly se retourna vivement et regarda le frère de Sherlock avancer avec une grâce féline.

-Miss Hooper l'apostropha-t-il, mon frère a besoin que vous fassiez un petit service pour lui

-un service ? Dit-elle curieuse et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Sherlock poussa un gros soupir et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir et se prit la tête dans les mains pour ensuite regarder Mycroft avec un regard noir

« Oui dit-il en regardant Molly à son tour, il me faut une épouse. »

Molly un air choqué et lui dit

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une épouse ?

-Sherlock ainsi que moi-même avons été mandaté par un service vaguement secret pour une mission d'infiltration auprès d'un marchand d'arme set nous avons besoin pour ce faire des épouses !

-Euh, ok et donc ?

-Mon frère, niveau poisson rouge, celle-ci fait l'affaire

-Mycroft ! Sherlock avait d'une voix froide et acide, donc Molly, je vous demande de vous faire passer pour ma femme le temps de cette mission.

-Moi ? Mais je ne, elle fut coupé par Sherlock

-Pas par choix en tout cas, s'exclama t'il »

Molly hocha de la tête et demanda

« Et donc, que dois-je faire ? Puis une vilaine pensée envahi Molly, si vous saviez les gars !

Sherlock s'éclairci la voix et lui expliqua la situation

Molly écouta consciencieusement et demanda alors

« Quel est mon rôle dedans ?

-Dimitri aime quand les hommes avec qui il fait affaire soient mariés ou qu'ils aient une vie de famille, donc votre rôle sera de rester à mes côtés.

-Euh, ok et en ce qui concerne votre frère ? »

Mycroft s'éclaircie la gorge et déclara

« Comme je parle le russe, mes talents d'interprètes seront mis à contribution, j'aurai aussi une ''femme '' et d'après le dossier, c'est une militaire donc elle saura se défendre en cas d'attaque. »

Sherlock se leva et regarda Molly et il déclara

« Je passerai vous prendre après-demain à 8H, le temps que vous mettiez tout en ordre, Mycroft a déjà prit la liberté de prévenir votre employeur pour qu'il puisse vous donner congé et je vous rassure, vous serez payée. »

Puis il partit en direction du couloir, Mycroft le suivit de prés et se tourna pour regarder, il fronça les sourcils et lui dit

« A jeudi donc miss hooper! »

Puis il disparut à travers la porte, une fois seule Molly se mit à sourire et prit son téléphone pour avertir Séréna que la mission venait de commencer.


End file.
